Codes—the use of symbols to represent letters and numbers to transmit messages—have been used for centuries. Among the most common of these codes are Morse code, in which letters and numbers are represented by various sequences of dots and dashes (see FIG. 1); phonetic codes, in which letters are represented by symbols, each designating a single sound (see FIG. 2); and the telephone dialing code, in which letters are represented by corresponding numerals (see FIG. 3).
The norm is to display a code separate from its translation. Simultaneous, overlapping display of both is unusual. For example, when using the telephone dialing code, 1-800-CALL ATT, a service mark of the AT&T CORPORATION, for telephone services is most often displayed separate from, or without, the numeric translation, 1-800-225-5288. While presentation of the telephone number as a mnemonic device (i.e., numerals converted to letters, often spelling memorable words) is intended to aid in the recall of the telephone number, the presentation of letters rather than numerals actually makes it more difficult to correctly dial the telephone number, since telephone dialing instruments—rotary dial or keypad—are number dominant.
This fact points out a major drawback to displaying codes separate from their translations if the intent is quick and full comprehension. Extra steps are required to decipher the code, which can also lead to errors in the translation. While the use of the telephone dialing code to present telephone numbers is on the rise among advertisers, so too is the incidence of misdialing these numbers and the attendant annoyance of telephone callers forced to “hunt and peck” which constitutes a change in their normal method of dialing a telephone number.